


The Ostrich And The Bunny

by foalss



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foalss/pseuds/foalss
Summary: Nayeon is an attention seeker. Jeongyeon is a tsundere. Chaos ensues.





	1. A Snowy Solution

Chapter 1: The Beginning

“So, we’re really dating huh?”

Jeongyeon released a shallow breath and nodded shyly, still remembering the lingering taste of Nayeon’s lips on hers.

The two were huddled under a large blanket on their dorm’s couch, both shivering because of the cold. Their heater was out of order, and it was 15 degrees outside.

“Kiss me again.”

Jeongyeon obliged, more than happy to peck her on the lips again.

Nayeon giggled, her gummy smile showing and her bunny teeth exposed.

“I can’t believe Yoo Jeongyeon, tomboy girl crush and tsundere extraordinaire, is cozying up with me under a blanket…and blushing.”

Jeongyeon fumbled with her phone torch, desperate to turn the flashlight off before she got anymore embarrassed. Hastily switching it off, she heaved a sigh of relief that Nayeon wouldn’t be able to see her flushed cheeks.

Wanting to grab every opportunity to tease the tsundere, Nayeon leaned over and aimed a kiss where she thought Jeongyeon’s lips were.

Boop! Nayeon’s lips landed on Jeongyeon’s nose. Both girls’ eyes shot open immediately and they stared at one another for a few seconds. There was barely any light coming through from the thin blanket, but just enough for them to see.

Nayeon flashed another bunny smile.

“Yah! Pabo! Can’t you aim?”

“I can, and I hit my target.” Nayeon replied, acting as if she kissed her nose intentionally.

Blushing even more furiously, Jeongyeon tried to change the subject.

“You know, we can’t tell the others. I don’t know how they’ll react,” Jeongyeon said. “I’m pretty sure Sana wouldn’t mind, that girl is gayer than a rainbow. I’m just worried Jihyo won’t approve. You know how she always puts the group first.”

“We’ll tell them when the time is right. And I don’t think they’ll object to it. I’m pretty sure everyone except Jihyo is gay, and Sana is still trying to get into Dahyun’s pants. The one I’m more worried about is JYP-nim, and the public.”

Jeongyeon sighed. “Yea, Korea is still generally anti-LGBT, and the news of two members from Asia’s No 1 Girl Group would be a massive scandal. We can’t sacrifice the future of Twice just for our relationship, that would be unfair to the other members.”

“We’ll be fine.” Nayeon assured Jeongyeon with a grin.

They leaned in for another kiss, but suddenly the gate rattled and they heard a small curse from the porch.

Fuckk!” Momo squeaked. She had walked into the gate again. Rubbing her head, she stood up and grabbed her donut.

Nayeon threw the blanket off them, and started to tidy up her hair, with Jeongyeon following suit.

Momo shuffled in, carrying bags on each hand and a donut in her mouth. The pair knew she had gone on a massive shopping spree at their local supermarket again.

“Hewwo!” Momo greeted with a mouthful of donut.

“Welcome back! We’re just watching this really cool movie!” Nayeon replied.

“But the TV’s off...” Momo noticed.

Giving them the weirdest look, Momo slowly backed away to her room.

“Pabo Nayeon! The TV’s off you idiot.” Jeongyeon whispered to her.

“It’s Momo. I didn’t think she would notice it. You know she had an earbud stuck in her ear and didn’t realize until half of Twitter was talking about it?”

“Fine, you win.” Jeongyeon shrugged.

The night went on uneventfully, and soon all the members came back. They had decided to watch a movie together except for Momo who opted for a trip to the supermarket instead.

Jihyo was particularly irritated by Momo filling up an entire fridge with ice cream and frozen jokbal.

No one had seen either Nayeon or Jeongyeon for a few hours. More specifically, no one had seen them in the living room.

Both were cuddled up in their respective beds; blankets pulled up to their chins. Nayeon was giggling her head off and Jeongyeon was grinning from ear to ear.

Deciding not to raise any suspicion, they decided to stay in their rooms so they could text, both agreeing that the other members would be extremely curious if they saw the pair smiling and texting at the same time.

Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun and Tzuyu were watching a romance movie in the living room, while Momo was eating as usual and Sana was probably helping Momo create some ridiculous meal.

So that left Nayeon and Jeongyeon in the privacy of their rooms.

They would’ve texted the entire night, but they had an early fan meeting tomorrow. Thankfully their schedule was free after that, and Nayeon was already planning their first date.

Thank God for Sana.

Owning to how touchy that girl was, TWICE had earned a rather famous reputation of being gay as hell. And I mean REALLY GAY.

Sana adored skin ship. She initiated it so much that the other members slowly warmed up to the idea and started doing it to one another.

That’s basically how you get 9 girls trying to smooch one another in front of their own fans.  
Therefore, nobody suspected anything when Nayeon placed a sneaky kiss on Jeongyeon’s neck, earning a squeal from the younger girl.

Jeongyeon was extremely ticklish, and Nayeon loved to take advantage of that.

Placing her lips just centimeters away from her girlfriend’s ear, Nayeon whispered:

“I can see down your shirt.”

“Like what you see?”

“I think I need to take a better look.”

“Yah! When we get home. We’re in public for God’s sake.”

“Why not? Look at Sana.”

Jeongyeon glanced over to her right, and spotted Sana at the other end of the room with her face buried in Dahyun’s chest. The poor Dubu was trying to maintain a straight face, but her expression was a blatant sign she was enjoying it.

“Isn’t Christianity strictly against homosexuality?” Jeongyeon thought to herself. “No wonder Dahyun is adamant about attending church at least once a week.”

They didn’t have anything after the fan meeting, so they were free to do as they like.

“There’s this new art gallery I’ve been meaning to visit, it’s filled with all kinds of modern and contemporary art. Anyone wanna accompany me? Chaeyoung piped excitedly.

Chaeyoung’s question sparked a collective groan from the other 8 girls.

They loved the smol bean with all their heart, but sometimes she went overboard trying to be all artistic and hipster. Not to mention nobody really liked art THAT much, so everyone politely declined.

“Errr, Tzuyu and I are going to a dog shelter, she misses Gucci a lot.” Jihyo stated.

Tzuyu mouthed a silent “thank you” to her elder, grateful Jihyo bailed her out of going to a boring art convention.

And she actually missed Gucci a lot, so a dog shelter would be the perfect thing to cheer her up.

“I have a bible study meeting!” Dahyun blurted out.

“I’m going with her!” Momo added.

“Count me in! I uh-wanna learn the Bible...” Sana quipped.

Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, amused at her elders’ attempt to avoid the art gallery. Putting on her cutest puppy eyes, Chaeyoung turned to the quietest girl, Mina.

Mina didn’t say anything. In fact, she didn’t even produce a facial expression.

Mina got out of her seat, and slowly retreated to her room.

The other girls observed with great curiosity. They never really knew what was going on in Mina’s head, and often would never find out.

So, it wasn’t that much of a surprise when Mina appeared less than 30 seconds later, fully dressed in a light tank top with a jacket thrown over, and a pair of simple denim jeans.

Chaeyoung took that as her cue and sprang up, grabbing Mina and bolting out the door.

A little relieved that they didn’t have to accompany the smol bean, the rest of them took their time to get ready.

Which annoyed the hell out of Nayeon.

She hadn’t tasted her girlfriend’s lips the entire day. And she was getting thirsty.

With 7 rowdy girls in the dorm, including makeup artists, wardrobe assistants and managers, it was almost impossible to get a private moment.

So, when Tzuyu, Jihyo, Dahyun, Sana and Momo made their exit, Nayeon burst out of her seat.

Skipping over to Jeongyeon, she hopped on top of the poor girl and smothered her in kisses.

Squealing, Jeongyeon scrambled to get away from her crazed girlfriend.

Not that she didn’t welcome the outburst of affection, but Nayeon had plastered her face in lipstick stains in the shape of her very hungry lips.

“Yah I can’t breathe stop!” Jeongyeon laughed.

Deciding the kisses were enough, Nayeon snuck her hands under Jeongyeon’s armpits and tickled as hard as she could.

Jeongyeon writhed on the sofa in the most hilarious pain ever, arms and legs thrashing as she tried to escape the torture.

But Nayeon had her trapped, with the weight of her entire body leaning on Jeongyeon and the latter slowly weakening with the tickling.

So, Jeongyeon went straight for the jackpot.

Darting forward, Jeongyeon smashed her lips into Nayeon’s.

Nayeon giggled, a simple kiss like that wasn’t going to make her let up.

That was until Jeongyeon stuck her tongue into Nayeon’s mouth.

Nayeon let out a “mmphhh” before relaxing and opening her mouth a little wider.

With the pair both entranced in their deep kiss, the tickling stopped and they lay there, lips locked without a care for anything else in the world.

So, it’s no surprise that they didn’t notice a clumsy Japanese girl stumble through the doorway after tripping over her own two feet.

“I forgot my wallet, ugh!” Momo groaned.

That same Japanese girl who was now staring straight at them, mouth agape as she witnessed the pair making out, completely engrossed in one another.

Momo screamed.

Jeongyeon got a heart attack and threw Nayeon halfway across the room.

Nayeon glanced to her left, seeing Momo in a complete state of shock.

“Yo-you guys? You, and YOU?” Momo staring at Jeongyeon as she emphasized the second ‘you’.

Jeongyeon sighed.

This wasn’t going to end well.

 

“Momo! Open up!”

“No.”

“Please? I need to explain.”

“No.”

Momo was currently locked in their room, sulking on their bed.

It wasn’t that she was shocked or against their relationship but more disappointed that Jeongyeon, her best friend, didn’t disclose anything to her.

“Hirai Momo open this door NOW. Or help me God I will break this door down.” Jeongyeon sternly threatened.

Momo stuck her tongue out at the door. “Good, then it’ll be broken like our trust.”

Sighing, Jeongyeon fell back on her last resort.

“Momo, I have jokbal. Open the door and you’ll get an entire plate.”

There was a momentary silence as the Japanese girl thoughtfully considered the offer. After all, she hadn’t eaten lunch after locking herself in the room, choosing to rely on snacks she had hidden around.

*Click* Momo opened the door and greeted Jeongyeon with a condescending look.

The moment Jeongyeon sat down on the bed, Momo spoke:

“How long have we been best friends?”

“Four years.”

“Then why don’t you trust me?”

“I do! We’re just scared. We don’t know how you guys would react, and if you would even approve.”

“We were gonna tell everyone someday, when we’re ready and the time is right.” Jeongyeon continued.

“Go on.”

“And it’s not all sparkles and glitter. You know how Korea is still rather anti-LGBT. Especially since we’re the top girl group right now, all eyes are on us. I don’t even know if JYP will approve.”

“There’s just so much to consider; so many risks and consequences.”

“And honestly speaking, I was most afraid of telling you. You’re my best friend, so your approval kinda matters the most.”

Momo relaxed a little. She was slowly understanding Jeongyeon’s reasons for keeping it a secret.

“Fine, go enjoy your new girlfriend.”

A smile crept across Jeongyeon’s face.

“And don’t worry, I’ll keep it a secret. Well, at least try to.”

“Thanks!”

“But you owe me a week’s worth of jokbal.”

“…”

“Starting now!”

Momo rushed to the door and swung it open.

*Thud*

“Owww!!”  
The two girls looked down and saw Nayeon with a rather swollen forehead.

“Yah, Nabong-unnie you were listening?”

“Well, yea. I was kinda curious about what you guys were talking about. It seemed pretty serious.”

“Ahahaha, it’s all good now. Hey, tell me if this ostrich ever bullies you, I’ll make her pay.” Momo laughed.

“She’s the one who bullies me!” Jeongyeon retorted.

Nayeon pouted and slapped on a sad face. “No I don’t…”

“Yah come here you liar.” Jeongyeon reached for Nayeon’s collar, but the girl evaded her grasp.

It led to a chase all around the dormitory, Nayeon jumping over furniture to escape the younger girl.

After finally settling down, Momo asked the question that had been lingering in her mind since forever.

“So, how did you guys confess?”

Seeing Jeongyeon blushing once again, Nayeon took the initiative.

“Well, it all started when…”


	2. A Soft Genesis

“Hey!!! Let’s go out for dinner!” Sana chirped.

“Good fucking idea Sana, I’m starving.” Momo replied. 

“You’re ALWAYS hungry.” Jeongyeon said. 

“So? How is that a bad thing” Momo retorted. 

“Yea, let’s go out for dinner. I don’t want a repeat of last night.” Dahyun said, staring at Momo.

“Okay so I forgot to turn off the stove and accidentally burnt the entire chicken, but you gotta admit apart from the burnt parts, it tasted pretty good!” Momo defended herself. 

“Whatever. You’re not allowed to cook for the entire month. I’m going to ask JYP-nim to sign you up for a beginner’s cooking class.” Jihyo said. 

“Good! Then the rest of you will have to cook for me!” Momo laughed evilly. 

“Ugh, you guys go ahead. I’m having a slight fever, so I’ll stay home and rest.” Nayeon weakly muttered. 

“Wait, no! If you’re sick, we'll take care of you.” Mina replied, concerned for her elder's health. 

“Yea, we can’t just leave you alone with a fever. Some of us can go get takeaway and the rest will stay put here.” Chaeyoung added. 

“Hey, don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine.” Nayeon assured them. 

Though she wasn’t quite so sure herself. She was clumsy, and a pretty big klutz. 

She didn’t want the members to sacrifice having a nice dinner out for her though, so she put on a strong front. 

She was after all, the oldest. 

“C’mon. Go enjoy yourselves. Trust me, I’ll be alright on my own. It’s just a slight fever.” Nayeon continued. 

Jihyo looked at Nayeon and pondered for a while, before deciding for the group:

“Guys, if she says she’ll be fine, she’ll be fine.” 

“You sure?” Sana asked.

Nayeon nodded earnestly, giving a reassuring smile.

“I guess we’ll go then.” Jihyo said.

With that, the other 8 members slowly filed out of the dorm, all starving and discussing where to go for dinner.

“We’ll buy something back for you!” Momo shouted from the porch.

  
It had been over a half hour since they left for dinner, and Nayeon wasn’t feeling well. 

Apparently, this wasn’t just a slight fever. Oh no, it was much worse.

Nayeon checked her temperature again.

39 degrees. 

She groaned. Just drinking water and staying in bed wasn’t going to be enough.

Shakily getting out of bed, Nayeon slowly shuffled to the kitchen to get an ice pack.

Suddenly feeling an onslaught of dizziness, Nayeon held on to various pieces of furniture as she struggled to make her way to the kitchen. 

Nayeon collapsed. 

But before she hit the floor, two firm hands grabbed her and cushioned her fall with their own body. 

  
Nayeon woke with a pulsing headache before realizing she was now in bed, with an ice pack on her forehead. 

Confused, Nayeon slowly got up and checked her surroundings. 

Getting out of bed, Nayeon suddenly stepped on something soft and squishy.

And kinda warm. 

Looking down, Nayeon saw a certain short haired girl sleeping on the floor.

The younger girl had placed a mattress on the floor, with a pillow and blanket, and was currently snoring away.

She shifted in her sleep when Nayeon accidentally stepped on her torso, but nothing more. 

Nayeon smiled.

Yoo Jeongyeon. Always her knight in shining armour. 

Her saviour.

Nayeon blushed. Until she felt a slight twinge in her heart. 

She looked at the girl, sleeping so beautifully and peacefully on the thin mattress. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon… I love you.” Nayeon whispered. 

Nayeon sighed. As much as she loved the girl, she never had the courage to tell her. 

Not since the day she fell in love, when Jeongyeon saved her from being run over by a speeding truck. She already had a tiny crush on the tomboy before the incident, but Jeongyeon saving her basically confirmed her confusing feelings. 

Back when they were still trainees and life was simpler. 

Jeongyeon was a massive tsundere. Nayeon couldn’t recall the thousands of times she would saunter over to Jeongyeon and do aegyo for her, only to have Jeongyeon vomit/act disgusted. 

Of course, Nayeon knew it was all an act, because Jeongyeon was her best friend in the entire world. 

The feeling was mutual, but Nayeon wanted to be something more than friends.

On the other hand, Jeongyeon had never shown any sign of romantic feelings, not even a sliver of a crush. 

Nayeon suddenly had a coughing fit, which snapped her out of her thoughts. 

It also happened to wake Jeongyeon up, who began searching for the older girl the moment she woke.

“Unnie! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Jeongyeon frantically asked.

“A lot better…thanks.” Nayeon smiled. “You came back for me?”

“Uh..yea.”

“Aww, was my little Jeongyeonnie worried about me?” Nayeon sniggered.

“No-I just” Jeongyeon struggled with her words. 

It was her turn to blush, her cheeks turning a bright red. 

“Wait, have you eaten? You must’ve ditched dinner to come back.” Nayeon asked. 

“No, I haven’t. I was kinda busy with you, and then after putting you to bed, I was exhausted.” Jeongyeon replied.

“Oh, well that’s perfect! I’ll make ramen!” Nayeon exclaimed. 

“Pff, that’s the only thing you can make.” Jeongyeon muttered. “Wait, you’re still sick. I’ll make something for the both of us.” 

No no no, you’re still tired. I’ll make dinner, it’s the least I could do after what you did tonight.” Nayeon replied. “And, I’m not sick anymore! Look, no fever.”

Nayeon flashed her signature gummy smile, as she showed Jeongyeon her thermometer, which clearly read 36.8 degrees. 

Sighing, Jeongyeon knew she wouldn’t be able to change the girl's mind. 

Seeing Jeongyeon's defeated expression, Nayeon bounced up and skipped over to the kitchen, where she started gathering utensils and ingredients. 

Still inside the room, Jeongyeon was grinning. 

She knew what was going to happen, the inevitable desperate cry that was coming. 

“Jeongyeonnie! I need your help!” Nayeon yelled from across the dorm. 

Jeongyeon grinned to herself. 

Since the day they met, Nayeon was absolutely hopeless in the kitchen. And nothing had changed since then. 

Sauntering over to the kitchen with a hint of smugness, Jeongyeon found Nayeon standing with egg yolk all over the sink, and two halves of an eggshell in her hands. 

“The eggs came like that, I swear.” Nayeon swiftly defended herself. 

“Pabo.” Jeongyeon nagged. “You’re insanely talented, but you don’t belong in a kitchen.”

Pouting, Nayeon looked back at her egg yolk covered hands and sighed. 

Looking up, she said: “Will you…help me?”

Jeongyeon let out a silent scream, Nayeon was quite literally the cutest thing in the world and Jeongyeon wanted nothing more than to squeeze her to death. 

Shaking her head, Jeongyeon replied: “I’m only helping you because I haven’t eaten dinner too. You really gotta learn some basic culinary skills.” 

Jeongyeon shifted over to Nayeon. Grabbing an egg, she proceeded to teach the older girl how to crack a perfect egg. 

“Grab an egg, you egghead.” Jeongyeon teased. 

“Just follow my actions exactly.”

Jeongyeon lightly tapped the center of the egg against the rim of the bowl. Seeing a decent crack in the middle of the egg, she placed both thumbs at the crack. 

Using the rest of her fingers to support it, Jeongyeon gave it a bit of force and swiftly pried open the shell, letting a beautiful egg yolk fall into the bowl. 

A perfect egg yolk. 

“Oooh daebak!” Nayeon complimented her. “That was so smooth!” 

“Now you try” Jeongyeon nudged Nayeon. 

Nervously, Nayeon grabbed an egg and positioned it a few inches away from the bowl. 

Flicking her wrist, Nayeon hit the egg dead center. 

“Pabo!!! Unnie you’re really something else…” Jeongyeon laughed. 

There was egg everywhere, across the sink, on Nayeon's apron and even some bits of yolk on her hair. 

“I-I’m sorry. I used too much force, I’m sorry…” Nayeon shakily said. 

“Its fine Unnie. Here, let me guide you.” Jeongyeon softly said. 

Jeongyeon moved behind Nayeon and grabbed her hands. She reached out and grabbed an egg using Nayeon's hands, before positioning it beside the bowl once again. 

“Ready?” Jeongyeon whispered. 

Nayeon gulped. Jeongyeon was currently pressed up against her, both hands holding hers. And God, they were incredibly soft and smooth. 

Jeongyeon's cheek was barely touching her, and her mouth was right beside her ear. She could feel Jeongyeon's soft breaths blow against her cheek. 

Jeongyeon's body was perfectly warm, supple and comforting. Yet firm, like a pillar. 

A shield. 

Her knight in shining armour. 

Nayeon could feel the intense heat in her cheeks; she was blushing so badly. 

“Thank God she’s behind me.” Nayeon thought.

 “Ready.” Nayeon replied nervously. 

Taking a light flick of her wrist, Jeongyeon gently cracked the egg against the rim of the bowl. 

She pried the egg open once again and let the beautiful raw egg flow into the bowl. 

“See? It’s easy Unnie!” Jeongyeon smiled. 

“Aha. Ha..yea.” Nayeon replied. 

“Yea, easy for you. I’m still terrible at cooking.” Nayeon thought to herself. 

“Go and rest Unnie, I’ll make dinner for the both of us. I’ll make your favourite, crab ramen!” Jeongyeon excitedly said. 

“Oh..okay. Uhm, do you wanna watch a movie while we eat?” 

“Sure! I’m fine with whatever you wanna watch.” 

“Yay!” 

Hopping over to the sofa, Nayeon grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. 

Jeongyeon stared at her for a while, a smile spreading across her face as she watched Nayeon browse through her Netflix library. 

“She’s gonna pick another romance movie, I already know.” Jeongyeon grinned. She knew the girl from the inside out. 

Jeongyeon giggled when she saw Nayeon covering her eyes during a kissing scene, only to take a peek halfway through. 

“God, she’s such a child.” Jeongyeon laughed to herself. 

Seeing both pots of noodles were already cooked, Jeongyeon steadily emptied them into two bowls. Putting both bowls on a tray, she grabbed some cutlery and a box of tissues. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Jeongyeon shouted across to Nayeon. 

Nayeon turned to get up and help her, but the younger girl was already halfway to the living room. 

She settled the tray down on their coffee table saying: 

“Enjoy, Nabongs-unnie.” 

“Wahhhhh it looks delicious!”

Nayeon got off the sofa and sat down in front of the coffee table. 

Jeongyeon squeezed herself beside Nayeon, wanting to get a good view of the TV. 

The two girls proceeded to eat rather silently both appreciating the noodles and the movie.

It was going rather well until a certain scene appeared on screen. 

One rather similar to their little thing in the kitchen 10 minutes ago. 

Both girls froze.

It was EXACTLY like what happened in the kitchen.

The woman was calmly shaping a pot of clay, with the man sat behind her.

His hands were on hers, moulding and styling the clay together with her. 

Their bodies pressed together, the obvious tension radiating between them. 

And then the woman turned to look behind, straight into the man’s eyes. 

The sparks were undeniable, and the pair leaned in. 

Nayeon quickly covered her eyes once again, before peeking through the gaps in her fingers. 

The girl stared at the screen, captivated by their sweet romance. 

Jeongyeon on the other hand, was frozen in place. The short-haired girl still had noodles in her mouth and was staring straight at the screen. 

Jeongyeon was blushing, her cheeks emitting heat like a furnace. 

The couple onscreen paused ever so slightly, before finally pressing their lips together. 

Nayeon’s lips quivered, and she unconsciously licked her lips. 

In her mind, there were only one pair of lips that were right for her.

The same pair that was sitting right beside her.

Jeongyeon on the other hand, had recovered and was now busily slurping the noodles. 

“Ever the tsundere huh, Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon thought. 

Smiling quietly, Nayeon continued with the rest of her dinner. 

Jeongyeon was the first to finish; she was the fastest eater in TWICE after all. 

Nayeon eventually slurped up the last noodle, grinning widely as she rubbed her tummy. 

“Your noodles are delicious as always, Jeongyeonie.” Nayeon praised. 

“They’re just instant ramen, you’re exaggerating.” Jeongyeon rebutted. 

“Well, they’re delicious because you made them.”

“Oh…thanks. I guess.”

The tension in the air tightened, and it became awkward really fast. 

Jeongyeon turned back to the TV, being the more embarrassed of the two. 

The girls finished their ramen, with Jeongyeon volunteering to wash the dishes as always. 

”She’ll make a great wife.” Nayeon thought. 

”She’ll be my wife.”

Nayeon smiled painfully. 

“That’s never gonna happen though. I guess it’s not meant to be.” 

“Yah, what the hell are you smiling at?” Jeongyeon shouted from the kitchen. 

”Nothing…I was just thinking you’ll make a great wife.” Nayeon replied. 

Jeongyeon choked. There was only one person she had ever thought of as her wife. It was a childish bunny faced grandma named Im Nayeon. 

Regaining her composure, Jeongyeon replied, “Yah unnie! Are you trying to marry me off?”

”Pfft! Nobody would marry you anyway. Because everyone would be trying to marry me!”

Jeongyeon fake vomited, “You? A 23-year-old with the mind of an 8-year-old? PLEASE”

The two girls laughed hysterically. 

Both of them adored their little squabbles and arguments. It was their…thing after all. 

The other members often joked about them, saying they always quarrelled like an old married couple. 

Jeongyeon smirked. She knew how to take revenge on the older girl. 

Bringing out two bowls of ice cream, Jeongyeon gave one to Nayeon and grabbed the remote. 

“Here, I got your favourite, strawberry.” 

Nayeon beamed, instantly taking a big bite of the treat. 

“Let’s watch this new movie, I heard it’s super romantic.” Jeongyeon lied. 

“Okay sure!” 

Nayeon didn’t pay much attention to the screen as Jeongyeon navigated to the movie section. 

Engrossed in her strawberry ice cream, Nayeon never noticed Jeongyeon had selected the horror section, and selected the highest rated one in the list. 

“The movie’s starting.” 

It started out in an old, run down house. A girl was sleeping, cuddling a teddy bear in her arms. 

There was a scratch at the foot of her bed, loud enough that it woke the girl. 

Rubbing her eyes sleepily, the girl sat up and stared at the floor. 

Seeing nothing, she decided to go back to sleep. 

But there was another scratch, this time louder than the last. 

The screen panned to the foot of the bed, slowly zooming in. 

The music went quiet, the only sounds were of Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s breathing. 

“Are you sure this is a romance movie?” 

“Uh-huh. Just wait.” 

Nayeon trembled a little. 

She turned back to the screen, just in time for a hideous ghost to jump out from under the bed. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” Nayeon screamed. 

She grabbed Jeongyeon’s arm and squeezed her eyes shut, terrified because of the movie’s jump scare. 

“Hahahhahaha unnie you’re shaking!” 

“God, I hate you! Why???” Nayeon shouted as she slapped Jeongyeon’s arm. 

“That’s for saying nobody’s going to marry me.”

“And now you’re gonna have to watch the entire movie with me because I know you’re too scared to sleep alone after that.”

Nayeon opened her mouth to protest, but Jeongyeon was right. She would be terrified to sleep alone. 

Grumbling something about calling the police on her, Nayeon settled back down beside Jeongyeon. 

Unconsciously, she had linked arms with Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon blushed a little, feeling Nayeon’s silky smooth skin.

She could feel the warmth from the older girl’s body. 

“You’re so warm, Nayeon-unnie.”

“Huh? Has my fever returned? Oh no!” 

Nayeon pressed the top of her hand to her forehead, pressing against it.

“Hmm, I think my fever’s gone.”

“Pabo unnie, that’s not the accurate way to do it.”

Jeongyeon leaned in, her face moving closer to Nayeon’s.

Closing her eyes, she pressed her forehead against Nayeon’s, their noses and lips barely centimetres away.  

After a few seconds, Jeongyeon whispered:

“Good, there’s no fever.”

Nayeon grinned, feeling a lot more energetic now that she wasn’t sick anymore. 

And then, both girls suddenly realised their current position. 

Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s foreheads were pressed together.

Both girls stared into one another’s eyes deeply. 

Their noses were barely touching, brushing against the other’s occasionally. 

Their lips were mere centimeters apart, and both girls could feel one another’s hot shallow breaths. 

Nayeon gulped, and Jeongyeon stared even deeper. 

Jeongyeon gave in.

She inched forward slightly, and gently pressed her lips to Nayeon’s. 

It was like a spark was lit between both girls as their lips made contact. 

Nayeon had never felt a more thrilling, exhilarating, electrifying rush of adrenaline, emotions and warmth. 

Jeongyeon could only remember the incredible softness of Nayeon’s lips, how supple they were and how warm they felt. It was bliss, happiness, excitement and relief all piled into a single kiss. 

Both girls ended the kiss simultaneously, both still rather stunned but eager. 

“Jeongyeon I lik-“

“You don’t need to say it…I feel the same.” 

“So…is this real? Are we a thing now?”

“Yea.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“You know what I mean, come on.”

“You’re my girlfriend, Im Nayeon.”


	3. The Momo Dilemma

“AAAAAAAAAAAA!!! What the fuck?!” Momo screamed.

 

“Oh my god-“ Jeongyeon freaked.

 

Nayeon grabbed the sheets and hastily covered her bare chest, blushing like crazy.

 

“Get out!” Jeongyeon yelled.

 

“This is MY room!” Momo retorted. “And that’s my bed you two were doing it on!”

 

“OUR bed.” Jeongyeon reminded. “And you were supposed to be in Japan!”

 

“Yea well I missed my flight, too bad. Guess I’ll be third wheeling the two of you for the week.”

 

“Wait, you left early. How did you miss your flight?”

 

“I uh…I fell asleep at McDonalds.”

 

The couple giggled.

 

And then burst into laughter.

 

“HAHAHAHA oh my poor Momoring.” Nayeon cooed.

 

“That still doesn’t give you the right to do THAT on our bed.”

 

“Well Nayeon’s bed is a little…squeezy.”

 

“Yea Jeongyeon’s butt kept…falling off.” Nayeon added.

 

“I don’t need the details.” Momo stared daggers at the older girl. “Well thanks! Guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.”

 

“You know we can just change the bedsheets, right?”

 

“And how long have you been doing it on our bed?”

 

“Uhh… three weeks?”

 

“Yea no, the mattress itself has been infected with your… bleh.”

 

“Unless…” Nayeon chimed in. We swap rooms.”

 

“No. No. NO. Sana’s in that room. I can still manage you and Sana making a mess but Momo and Sana is way outta my league. I can’t clean that much!” Jeongyeon reasoned.

 

“Aww c’mon babe…we’ll have so much more privacy! We can cuddle, kiss, and uh…do stuff.” Nayeon cooed, doing aegyo for her girlfriend.

 

Nayeon inched closer to Jeongyeon, their noses barely touching.

 

Staring deep into Nayeon’s eyes, she could see how much the older girl wanted this.

 

And to be honest, she would appreciate a lot more privacy with her girlfriend.

 

Jeongyeon inched forward and nuzzled Nayeon’s nose with her own,

 

“You know I can’t resist you when you’re like that.”

 

“Hehehe.” Nayeon giggled.

 

“Oh God please save it for when you’re alone.” Momo puked.

 

“Oooh, look who’s jealous.” Jeongyeon teased.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Face it, you’re whipped for Mina. My Momoring has a crush!”

 

“Oh look, you get a girlfriend for 3 weeks and suddenly you’re a relationship expert.”

 

“Butttt?”

 

“You think she likes me back? She’s always hanging around with that fucking midget.”

 

“Hey! Don’t do my No Jam bro like that.”

 

“And hey, who knows? Maybe something will happen since you’re roommates now.” Nayeon said. “Momoring fighting!”

 

“Yah yah enough. Help me move my stuff into your room. I have a ton of dolls.” Momo said.

 

 

“Well, that’s the last of it.” Jeongyeon sneered at Momo. “I knew you had a lot, but 50 dolls??? Really?!”

 

“THEY HELP ME SLEEP!” Momo argued.

 

“Yah come here yo-I’M THE ONE WHO HELPS YOU SLEEP!” Jeongyeon fired back.  

 

Momo stuck out her tongue at Jeongyeon, teasing the older girl.

 

Jeongyeon grabbed Momo by the waist, holding her in a tight grip.

 

“Baby, help me!”

 

Nayeon pounced on Momo, jabbing her sides and tickling her armpits.

 

The Japanese girl howled in laughter, arms and legs flailing as she tried her best to escape.

 

The three girls collapsed onto the floor, laughing helplessly at one another.

 

Drying her tears of laughter, Jeongyeon said: “I’m gonna miss you, Momoring. You’ll always be the best roommate.”

 

“You too…thanks for taking care of me the past 4 years.” Momo sniffed, trying to hold back her tears.

 

“YAH Yoo Jeongyeon what’s that supposed to mean? I was your roommate during trainee years.” Nayeon interrupted. 

 

“Unnie I love you but you’re without a doubt the worst roommate anyone could ask for.”

 

“Hmph! Well, now you’re stuck with me again!”

 

“Yes, but getting to kiss you helps balance things out.” Jeongyeon flirted.

 

A smile slowly crept onto Nayeon’s face, before she bounced over to Jeongyeon to plant a kiss on her lips.

 

“GET. OUT.” Momo demanded.

 

 

“WILL. YOU. TWO. STOP. MAKING. OUT. IN. FRONT. OF. ME.” Momo groaned.

 

The three of them were watching a movie, all of them huddled together on the couch. But as usual, the couple had slowly shifted their attention from the movie to one another.

 

“I’m going out. The two of you are disgustingly sweet.” Momo stated.

 

“Mina’s coming home tomorrow. Just keep it in your pants till then.” Jeongyeon teased.

 

“Shut up.” Momo glared.

 

Momo quickly exited the dorm, leaving the couple alone on the sofa.

The couple giggled; they had been annoying the hell out of Momo for the past two days.

 

Settling down again, Jeongyeon spoke:

 

“This is…nice. Peace and quiet for once, and time alone to ourselves.”

 

“It’s the best. Spending time with you, just lying here doing nothing.”

 

Nayeon grinned at Jeongyeon, raising her head for a quick kiss on the lips.

 

The pair lay on the sofa for a few moments more, silently appreciating one another’s embrace.

 

Nayeon was wrapped in Jeongyeon’s arms, her head resting on Jeongyeon’s collarbone. It tickled a little, and her hair would brush across her chin whenever the older girl shifted, but Jeongyeon didn’t mind at all.

 

Just being there with her girlfriend, made her the happiest girl in the world.

 

The pair ended up falling asleep in one another’s arms, the warmth of their bodies and softness of their skin being the greatest feeling in the world for the couple.

 

 

Jeongyeon woke up to Nayeon softly nudging her, and with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes, she was incredibly cute.

 

“Hey baby.” Jeongyeon whispered.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“Well...do you wanna get some dinner?”

Nayeon bounced up and headed for their room. Jeongyeon took that as a yes.

 

She was already in a sweater and a pair of jeans, so she closed her eyes and waited on the couch for her girlfriend. Nayeon was only wearing a pair of pyjamas, so she definitely had to change.

 

Nayeon always dressed up for her dates with Jeongyeon, be it a trip to an exquisite restaurant or just to the local food outlet. She wanted to look her best for Jeongyeon no matter the occasion, maybe sometimes overdressing. It didn’t matter to her though, as long as Jeongyeon didn’t mind.

 

Jeongyeon on the other hand was a total opposite. She dressed casually most of the time, opting for comfort over looks. Of course, she still looked bloody amazing, but her outfits mostly consisted of jeans and shorts, with t-shirts and sweaters to compliment.

 

Nayeon would also usually go out with at least some makeup on, but Jeongyeon just chose to use a mask instead. And most of the time she was too lazy to wear contacts, wearing spectacles instead. Not that Nayeon minded at all, Jeongyeon with spectacles was insanely attractive. Not something that she wanted to admit, but she sometimes got really jealous when everyone was staring at Jeongyeon, enthralled by her beauty.

 

Then again, Jeongyeon was the girl crush queen, so she was expecting that kind of reception whenever they went out.

 

Of course, Nayeon got her fair share of stares from ordinary civilians, but it somehow felt different.

 

For Nayeon it was like “Oh my god, that girl’s really cute!”

 But for Jeongyeon it usually went along the lines of “Holy shit, who is that?”

 

None of that mattered of course, because the two were dating and that was the only thing Nayeon cared about.

 

“You ready to go?” Jeongyeon shouted from the living room.

 

“Yea! Just trying to find my things. Still not used to the new room.” Nayeon said. “Gimme 5 minutes.”

 

Jeongyeon looked back at her phone, smiling as she browsed through the catalog. It was a surprise she had been planning since they started dating, and she couldn’t wait to finally get it for Nayeon.

 

Nayeon popped back into the living room, wearing a cute t-shirt that was tucked into her skirt.

 

Jeongyeon quickly locked her phone, not wanting Nayeon to see what she was looking at.

 

“Sweet! Let’s go.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“I can’t wait to see her reaction.” Jeongyeon thought, before putting on her sneakers and following Nayeon out the door.


	4. The Crazy Rich Asian

A/N: I’m sorry for not including the other members in the last few chapters, but it’s because they don’t know about 2Yeon’s secret relationship yet. I promise you’ll see more of them soon!

“Where are you taking me?” Momo groaned as Jeongyeon shoved her into a cab.

“Would you shut up and move your ass?”

“Well maybe if you told me where we’re heading, I would be a lot more enthusiastic.”

“We’ll be there in 15 minutes.” Jeongyeon looked out the cab window.

“Ugh, there better be some good food.”

“We’ll find a nice restaurant later, now would you cooperate and fasten your fucking seatbelt?”

Momo complied grumpily.

The older girl had basically dragged her out the dorm at 10 in the morning, threw her into a cab and whisked her off to god knows where.

Not to mention, she hadn’t eaten breakfast, and Momo gets grumpy when she’s hungry.

“We’re here!”

Momo looked out the cab window to her left.

“What the fuck is a Land Rover?”

“Ya know the Mars Rover? Yea that’s its little brother. We’re buying a spaceship.” Jeongyeon said sarcastically.

Oblivious to Jeongyeon’s sass, Momo replied:

“DAEBAK! But what do you need a spaceship for?”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. After paying the driver, she stepped out of the cab and headed for the main entrance, with Momo following swiftly behind her.

Getting a better look, Momo said:

“Oh. It’s a car. Oooh it’s a big car.”

Jeongyeon smiled:

“Yea. That’s my dream car.”

“Unnie, why the hell do you need a car?”

“It isn’t solely for me. It’s kinda hard to go on dates when you have our company driver chauffeuring us around all the time. And taking public transport is just inconvenient, especially considering our hectic schedule.”

“Ooooh that makes sense.” Momo nodded in agreement.

Stepping inside the car showroom, Jeongyeon and Momo walked over to Jeongyeon’s desired model, the Range Rover Velar.

“Unnie why do you need such a big car for?” Momo asked curiously.

“Yah, don’t be getting any weird ideas. I don’t need such a big car, it’s more that I just like the design. It’s…weirdly cool yet shines with toughness. It’s also pretty.”

Momo gave Jeongyeon a “what?” look, not comprehending the older girl’s weird explanation.

“C’mon get in! It’s insanely comfortable.” Jeongyeon nudged Momo.

“How did you know it’s comfortable?”

“I’ve been here a couple of times, just to scope out the car itself and learn a bit more. The salespeople here are really friendly!”

Momo slid into the car, and the moment she locked the door she took a few seconds to take in the interior’s incredible luxury.

She suddenly felt a warm sensation enveloping her body, and she looked around to find the source.

“Heated seats, if you ever get cold.” Jeongyeon smirked. “They recline as well.”

Momo’s seat transformed, moving backwards and lowering itself, before raising the footrests.

It was now almost like a full-length massage chair, and Momo squealed in awe.

“Daebak unnie! I didn’t know cars could do this.”

“Yea, it’s pretty cool huh.”

Jeongyeon continued to show Momo the car’s luxurious features and quirks, and the Japanese girl was fully enjoying the experience, having never sat in a luxury car like this before.

“I NEED TO GET MY DRIVING LISENCE!” Momo exclaimed.

Jeongyeon smiled.

“You think she’ll like it?”

“Who?”

“Er…my girlfriend?”

“Ew can you stop calling her that? Just call her Nayeon-unnie, I don’t need you to be all mushy with me as well.”

“But?”

“She’ll love it.” Momo assured Jeongyeon. “I think she’ll love anything, as long as it’s from you anyway.”

“Wanna go for a drive?”

Momo squealed again.

And then wouldn’t stop screaming.

“UNNIE YOU’RE GOING TOO FAST FUCKING SLOW DOWN!!!” Momo screamed her lungs out.

It didn’t help that Momo was terrified of stuff like that, but Jeongyeon was really driving like a madman.

Even the car salesman stepped out to make sure everything was okay, and that Jeongyeon wasn’t going to wreck the car or anything.

Jeongyeon screeched to a stop, smiling gleefully like a child.

Momo quickly exited the car, hurling vulgarities at Jeongyeon who couldn’t stop laughing.

“You’re going to fucking kill Nayeon unnie if that’s the way you plan to drive her around.”

“Relax, I don’t actually drive like that. I passed my driving test with flying colours, remember?”

“Eat shit, you must’ve paid your driving instructor a ton to pass you.”

The friendly salesman walked over, asking the pair:

“So, what’s your decision?”

Looking one more time at Momo for assurance, Jeongyeon replied:

“We’ll take it.”

 

“Just put the blindfold on.”

“Why? Why why why?” Nayeon childishly mocked Jeongyeon.

“Put the goddamn thing on or so help me I will literally break every single one of your lipsticks.”

Pouting, Nayeon followed Jeongyeon’s orders and pulled on the blindfold.

Placing her hands on Nayeon’s shoulders, Jeongyeon whispered into Nayeon’s ear:

“Don’t worry unnie, I’ll guide you.”

“YAH if I fall or hit anything you’re really going to get it from me.”

Jeongyeon placed a soft kiss on Nayeon’s neck, earning a quiet moan from the older girl:

“Trust me.”

She guided Nayeon through the living room, and out through the main door and into the driveway.

“You ready, unnie?” Jeongyeon whispered.

“Fucking hurry it up my drama starts at 8pm and I don’t want to miss a single second.”

Giggling in anticipation, Jeongyeon slowly peeled off Nayeon’s blindfold and waited in suspense for her reaction.

“Uhh…whose car is this?”

“Mine. Well correction, it’s our car.”

“DID YOU ACTUALLY JUST BUY A FUCKING CAR?!!?” Nayeon screamed in shock.

Jeongyeon rubbed her neck, a little guilt starting to wash over her.

“Yea, I kinda did.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ‘KINDA DID’ ITS LITERALLY SITTING HERE IN OUR DRIVEWAY.”

“Okay babe hear me out…I’ve been thinking about this since we started dating.”

“Getting to go on dates with you is honestly one of the best things I’ve ever done. And I just thought, that it would be a lot nicer if we could drive ourselves around, and not have a company driver/manager follow us around all the time.”

“I do wish we had a bit more privacy.” Nayeon agreed.

“And getting around via public transport is basically almost impossible, even if we use disguises. Hiding from the public every time we take the bus/subway is just plain tiring. And taxis aren’t always available.”

Nayeon smiled. Jeongyeon really did think of every little thing to improve their relationship, and it warmed her heart to the deepest end.

Nayeon jumped into Jeongyeon’s arms, crushing the tsundere in a bear hug.

“You’re amazing, Jeongyeon.”

“Only because I’m with you.”

 

“Err, guys? Why is there a random car in our driveway?”

Momo knew the answer of course, but was just too full to talk.

After 15 minutes of begging from Jeongyeon, she had offered to treat all the other members to a seafood buffet, with Jeongyeon promising to pay her back. Anything to get everyone out of the house so she could show Nayeon the surprise.

They opened the main door, and walked in to see Jeongyeon and Nayeon sitting on the floor, playing a board game.

“Oh hey guys!” The two of them greeted.

“Anyone care to explain why there’s a fucking car in our house?”

“AND NO, IT DIDN’T DROP FROM THE SKY.” Jihyo interrupted, before Chaeyoung could tell her lame joke.

The short girl pouted, the members would sometimes interrupt her jokes because they were apparently “dull and lame” to them. Except for Jeongyeon-unnie though, she always found them painfully hilarious.

It was the unique little chemistry of No Jam Bros after all.

“Well since only Nayeon unnie and I have gotten our driver’s licence, we decided to get a car.”

“What are you two, married or what?” Tzuyu said coldly.

Jeongyeon choked on thin air, and Nayeon started staring right into blank space, avoiding any and all eye contact with anyone.

The rest of Twice were bewildered by their strange reaction, with only Momo struggling to contain her laughter at the panicking couple.

“Well Nayeon and I decided that getting a car would be a good idea, since we can avoid the media and stuff when we go out. It’s a million times more convenient getting places too.” Jeongyeon explained.

“And no, you’re not allowed to drive it.” Jeongyeon stared at Chaeyoung and Dahyun, already reading their obvious intentions.

“Seconded. We don’t need a goddamn scandal of two members driving without a license.” Jihyo said sternly.

“Chaeyoung would need a child seat just to be able to see over the dashboard anyway.” Tzuyu coldly said.

The group burst into laughter, with Chaeyoung whining about the short joke directed at her.

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon:

“Wanna go for a late night drive? We can grab supper along the way.”

“No please...no more…food…” Momo groaned, bloated and on the verge of throwing up.

“I told you you shouldn’t have eaten another 10 tempura prawns.” Mina chided Momo.

“But they were SO GOOD!”

Shaking her head, Jeongyeon replied Nayeon:

“Sure, bab- uhhhh I mean sure babongs!” Jeongyeon tripped over her words.

Looking up, she heaved a sigh of relief to see that nobody had noticed her nearly calling Nayeon “babe”, all of them fixated on the brand new car.

Nayeon glared at Jeongyeon, while the younger girl just grinned sheepishly.

The pair got into the car, with Jeongyeon driving of course. Nobody had ever talked about it, but Jeongyeon always seemed to be the best driver. Maybe it was because Nayeon was a little clumsy, and would get distracted by stuff she saw on the street while driving.

Giving the horn a light tap, Jeongyeon pulled out of the driveway, and disappeared down the road.

“I honestly still can’t believe those two went a bought a bloody car.” Jihyo grumbled.

“Aww, is a certain member jealous that she failed her driving exam?” Sana teased.

“Hey, the other driver was being an asshole! I DO NOT HAVE ROAD RAGE.”

“That’s not what the driving instructor said.” Sana cracked up into laughter, with the other members joining her.

“YAH, I’m gonna pass it this year. And when I do, don’t come begging for me to drive you around.” Jihyo rebutted.

The girls continued laughing, unaware of the events that were going on in the new car.

 

“THIS CAR IS AMAZINGGG!!!” Nayeon squealed in excitement.

The bunny toothed girl had started checking out the car’s features and gadgets, each one fascinating her more than the last.

Jeongyeon simply chuckled as she slowly drove along, without a proper destination in mind. She figured she’d just stop at a nice restaurant if she found one along the way. Jeongyeon was more focused on letting Nayeon enjoy their new car, and so far the older girl couldn’t stop babbling about everything she found.

“Hey there’s a pretty cozy ramen place up ahead, you wanna get supper there? I went there with Momo before, and their food’s pretty great.” Jeongyeon asked.

“Wae? Why with Momo and not with me?” Nayeon pouted jealously.

“Momo is my food buddy! We eat everything together.” Jeongyeon teased her girlfriend, knowing it would make her even more jealous.

“Hmph!”

“Aww, but don’t worry. Momo is my food buddy, but you’re my little food bunny.” Jeongyeon grinned.

“My god Jeongyeon not now please, that’s the third lame joke you’ve made today.”

Jeongyeon just laughed at her sulking girlfriend, but her mood instantly changed when they pulled up next to the ramyun shop. The moment Nayeon stepped out of the car, she could smell the incredibly fragrant and comforting soup broth, it was wafting out from the shop’s doors.

The moment Jeongyeon slammed the door shut, Nayeon grabbed her and pulled her towards the shop, impatient as ever.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. You’re gonna make me fall.” Jeongyeon giggled.

The couple eventually settled on their orders, two standard kimchi ramyun with pork slices. Nayeon also decided to get popcorn chicken as a side, along with two hot teas.

The hungry girls dug into their food, slurping up the delicious noodles as fast as they could go.

“AHHHHHHHHHH” Nayeon exclaimed, finishing the last bit of soup. She had cleaned out the entire bowl, and was now rubbing her tummy in satisfaction.

Jeongyeon smiled, seeing her girlfriend so happy was honestly one of the best feelings she’s ever felt. She slurped up the remaining bits of noodle and soup as well and put the bowl down.

It was simple. Yet it was everything Jeongyeon ever wanted.

Sitting in a cosy café, eating ramyun and drinking hot tea to battle the cold outdoors. Seeing the love of her life give the brightest, most genuine bunny toothed smile every time she looked at her. Late at night, with nobody to disturb or bother them, no media or paparazzi, no fan sites or fans.

It was quiet, peaceful and serene. Nothing made her happier.

The pair chatted about everything under the sun, but Jeongyeon wasn’t really paying attention to most of what Nayeon said. Enough to reply her now and then, but for the most part she just let her ramble on.

Jeongyeon was more occupied just staring at Nayeon’s bubbly face, and she babbled on about random stuff in their life.

Nayeon was the cutest, squishiest, fluffiest person she’d ever lay eyes on. Yet also the most incredibly beautiful person she’d ever seen.

Her bunny teeth were Jeongyeon’s favourite part of Nayeon’s face, they emerged every time Nayeon smiled. And that smile, that goofy bunny toothed gummy smile that never failed to make Jeongyeon swoon.

The funny thing was that if anyone asked her why she loved Im Nayeon, she probably wouldn’t be able to answer them. Everything about her from head to toe, she adored. The way Nayeon was so obnoxiously loud and irritating, yet Jeongyeon felt empty whenever she wasn’t around.

How Nayeon was the oldest member but was the most childish, and required the most amount of care and patience. Anyone else would be plain annoyed by Nayeon, yet her drawbacks just made Jeongyeon love her more.

This was bliss.

It was everything she ever wanted. And at that moment, Jeongyeon didn’t care about fame. Not wealth, career or anything of that sort. She only cared about that goofy girl in front of her, Im Nayeon.

Jeongyeon choked back a tear of happiness, because this moment right now, was one of the happiest moments of her life.

Glancing up from her popcorn chicken, Nayeon noticed a tear fall from Jeongyeon’s eye, and roll down her cheek.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“It’s nothing… I’m just… happy.” Jeongyeon said, her voice cracking a little as she wiped her tears.

Putting down her chicken, Nayeon leaned over and pecked Jeongyeon on the lips. Moving away a few inches, she looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes:

“Hey. I’m happy too. This is… perfection. And you, you are perfection.”

One of the rare times in their back and forth relationship, Jeongyeon didn’t puke when Nayeon did some aegyo or said something cheesy.

She just kissed her back hard, before slowly letting up, as more tears flowed down her blushing cheeks.

“You know I’m not good with words so um…I love you.” Jeongyeon said embarrassingly.

Grinning, Nayeon grabbed her half-eaten chicken and shoved it into Jeongyeon’s mouth.

“Eat or you’ll be hungry later.”

With her mouth full of chicken, Jeongyeon just smiled at her girlfriend and chewed. It was nice to be taken care of for once; usually it was her babying Nayeon.

Swallowing the chicken, Jeongyeon said:

It’s time to head back. Jihyo wants us back by midnight.”

“Geez, relax for once. She won’t explode if we break curfew tonight.”

“I guess… Where do you wanna go?”

“Let’s go to the beach. You and me in the moonlight, that would be beautiful.”

“Sounds good.”

 

They didn’t arrive back at the dorm until 3am, instead choosing to relax by the sea within the warmth of one another’s arms.

“Jihyo’s gonna kill us.” Jeongyeon whispered, stepping through the door.

“Whatever. Spending the night with you makes it worth it.”

Smiling, Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon’s forehead:

“Goodnight Nabongs.”

“Night, Jeongyeonie.”


	5. The Minatozaki Matter

“Ugh, that was exhausting.” Sana groaned, crashing onto the sofa in their dressing room. The other members groaned in agreement, some deciding to crash on the sofa with her and the others choosing to rest on various chairs around the room.

 

Jeongyeon immediately started removing her makeup, starting with her contacts first. Freeing her hair from its ponytail, she shook her head, letting her hair swing freely in the cool air-conditioned air. She grabbed a bottle of water, lazily unscrewed it and tipped her chin back and drank greedily. Satisfied after quenching her thirst, she set the bottle back down on the table. Jeongyeon noticed some water had dripped down her chin and onto her neck, so she wiped it away with her wrist.

 

Nayeon watched all this without saying a single word, but now her thirst for both water and Jeongyeon had doubled. Quickly grabbing a bottle of water for herself, she downed half the bottle in mere seconds, still unable to rid herself of the image of water dripping down Jeongyeon’s neck so seductively.

 

Pinky-manager knocked on the door, “Everyone, the vans are coming in 30 minutes to pick you guys up, so make sure you’re all ready to leave before that.”

 

“Yes, manager-nim.” Twice collectively answered.

 

30 minutes wasn’t a lot of time, but everyone was eager to return to the dorm and rest, so they sped up getting changed. They weren’t dressed in any particularly complex outfits, so changing out of them was fairly simple.

 

 

Unable to hold on any longer, Nayeon quickly texted Jeongyeon.

 

queennayeon: babe stay here awhile longer and let everyone leave first.

 

melonjeong: ohh, why?

 

queennayeon: oh, i um, just wanna show you something

 

melonjeong: whatever i guess

 

Nayeon smiled in success. It was a two hour drive all the way back to the dorms, and she didn’t think she could survive any longer without her girlfriend’s sweet lips. “God, you’re so whipped, Im Nayeon.” Nayeon set her phone down and went on to remove her makeup, excitedly looking forward to later.

 

“Everyone ready?” Jihyo asked. “Make sure you get everything, we don’t wanna leave anything behind like the previous showcase.”

 

“Why is everyone staring at me?” Sana asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“Well, because you’re the one who somehow forgot her entire handbag during the last showcase, and only realised until we were more than halfway home.” Tzuyu explained.

 

“Oh, that.” Sana grinned sheepishly. “I’ve got it this time, we’re not gonna have a repeat of that.” Sana raised her handbag.

 

“Let’s goooo!” Chaeyoung roared. One by one, they slowly made their way to the door.

 

“I’ll meet you guys at the car, just gotta put on my shoes. They’re a little stiff today.” Nayeon lied, pretending to fiddle with her sneakers.

 

“I’ll wait for her; you guys go on ahead.” Jeongyeon added.

 

It was nothing unusual, the group usually went everywhere in at least pairs, to make sure everyone’s always safe. So, nobody gave it a second thought and just acknowledged them.

 

After seeing everyone had left the dressing room, Nayeon scurried over and shut the door. Turning around, she smiled sexily at her girlfriend.

 

“What’s with that face? Why are you staring at me like that?” Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow. “So, what is it you wanted to show me?”

 

“Nothing.” Nayeon blew a kiss in Jeongyeon’s direction. Sauntering over, Nayeon pushed Jeongyeon up against the wall, trapping her in place.

 

“What are you-”

 

Nayeon silenced her with a deep kiss, pressing her body desperately up into Jeongyeon’s. “Mhm, your lips taste so fucking good.”

 

“Looks like someone missed me.” Jeongyeon smirked, looking down at Nayeon.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

The couple continued their makeout session for a while longer, only pausing every now and then to breathe.

Nayeon left a trail down Jeongyeon’s neck, leaving the girl to moan out quietly. Pulling back her head, Jeongyeon stopped the kiss.

 

“You know we can’t do that here!”

 

“Mhmm but I just want you so badly.”

 

“When. We. Get. Home.” Jeongyeon argued back firmly.

 

“I guess I’ll just have to settle for this in the meantime.” Nayeon captured Jeongyeon’s lips with her own, breathing into the kiss.

 

The door opened an a slightly embarrassed Sana walked in. “I can’t believe I forgot my phone this time. Ugh, I’m so forget-”

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

 Nayeon whipped her head around in a split second, only to find an utterly horrified Sana staring at them with her mouth wide open.

 

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO WERE-” Nayeon’s slapped her hands over Sana’s mouth, silencing the shocked girl.

 

“MMMMHHHMMHHM-” Sana struggled against Nayeon’s large hands, her eyes darting back and forth from Nayeon to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon shot over to the door, closing it hastily before anyone could catch a hold of the scene. Relieved the door was closed, she walked back in front of the confused Japanese girl.

 

 

“Yes, yes. Yes. You’re not hallucinating.” Jeongyeon muttered slowly, letting Sana take it all in. “Now we would really appreciate if you didn’t go screaming your head off.”

 

Sana nodded her head, with Nayeon’s hand still on her mouth. She raised two fingers, showing that she wouldn’t go running off to tell everybody. Feeling assured, Nayeon slowly pulled her hand off Sana’s month, though she still kept a hand on her shoulder. Sana took a step back, looked at both of them from head to toe and vice versa, then covered her mouth and giggled hysterically:

 

“I don’t believe it. You two? For real?” Sana asked, still giggling a little.

 

“Yea.” Both girls admitted sheepishly, Jeongyeon looking down at the floor awkwardly and Nayeon whistling randomly.

 

“Oh wow… how long?”

 

“About two months.” Nayeon answered.

 

‘Oh my god this explains everything. The stares, the weird looks, the obsessive texting that you two had going on. AND THE ROOM SWITCH TOO.”

 

“Mind keeping your voice down? The walls aren’t exactly that thin here.”

 

“Heh, the walls in the dorm aren’t that thin either.” Sana smirked. “That would explain all the weird sounds I heard from your room that night. The moaning, the-”

 

Jeongyeon stared straight down at the ground once again, her cheeks a furious blushing red. Nayeon had tried to grab Sana again, but the giggling Japanese girl evaded her grasp skilfully, choosing to take refuge behind a chair.

 

“It’s fine, I’m the only one who heard it. The others were in the living room watching some lame ass documentary about ducks and Momo was in the bathroom. Mina couldn’t really be bothered. You know how she is, nobody gets to disturb her when she’s playing her games.” Sana quickly elaborated.

 

“That’s um, good.” Jeongyeon muttered under her breath, still red as a tomato.

 

“Though you might wanna keep it down in the future, like I said, the walls are pretty thin. I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection. Granted, I heard giggling straight after that so I thought you were just giving one another a really ticklish massage.”

 

Sana winked at the both of them, smirking as she saw their faces flush even further.

 

“Well, does anyone else other than me know?” Sana raised an eyebrow curiously.

 

“Momo does.” Jeongyeon explained. “It’s only you and her now. You both kinda found out the same way.”

 

“Except I was naked.” Nayeon giggled, looking at Sana and then down at the ground.

 

“Wait, Momo knows?” Sana breathed. “No wonder she’s been so weird lately.

 

“Momo being weird? Weird how?” Nayeon enquired, curious about whatever unusual behaviour Momo was showing.

 

“Well, she’s been rather, twitchy? If you could call it that.” Sana scooted close to the couple, drawing them further into the conversation. “Like recently she’s even more confused than usual, walking into rooms and forgetting what she came to do. And sometimes she’ll just get up and wander off somewhere, and Mina and I are just left wondering.”

 

“Wait, Mina is usually with you guys when she’s acting weirdly?” Jeongyeon tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows in deep thought.

 

“Most of the time I guess.” Sana leaned back into her seat. “Though the three of us go everywhere together, so there’s nothing surprising about that.”

 

“I think I can answer your question.” Jeongyeon grinned, a cheeky expression spreading across her face. She leaned forward so she was closer to Sana, and then blurted:

 

“Momo has a thing for Mina. I’m surprised you didn’t know.”

 

“WHAT?!?!” Sana’s eyes widened. Her heart started to beat rapidly, as numerous thoughts ran through her head. She looked over to Nayeon for confirmation, and Nayeon simply bit her lip and nodded slightly.

 

“Wow, I learned a lot of things today.” Sana leaned back in her seat, taking a deep breath. She ran a hand through her hair a few times, trying to come to terms with the secrets spilled in the room. “That explains all the weird stuff Momo’s been doing recently. I never would’ve guessed it, with Momo being Momo after all. You can never really understand what goes through her head.”

 

The two girls chuckled in agreement, both agreeing on how Momo’s thought process could sometimes be rather foreign.

 

“Well what about Mina?” Sana asked. Does anyone know how she feels?”

 

“Nope. Not a clue. You know Mina, she doesn’t really share much. And with that poker face of hers, any feelings she may have is pretty much an ongoing mystery.”

 

“You’re one to talk about sharing feelings.” Nayeon jabbed Jeongyeon in the arm, earning a yelp from the younger girl. “It took you almost 4 years to admit I was your best friend.”

 

“Says the girl who had a crush on me since the day we met.” Jeongyeon retaliated, Nayeon’s cheeks slowly turning into a shade of light red. Jeongyeon smiled in victory, seeing Nayeon look away and up and the ceiling to avoid her eye contact.

 

Just as Sana was about to delve further, there was a knock on the door, and Pinky Manager’s voice sounded out:

 

“Girls, you ready to leave yet? The other members are waiting.”

 

“Yea, we’re leaving now!” Nayeon replied. She glanced over at the other two girls. “We’ll continue this later.”

 

The three idols quickly gathered their things and exited the waiting room.

Being the last one to enter the passenger van, Sana pulled the door shut and laid back in her seat. 2yeon, as she had quickly named the couple, were seated in the other van.

 

“Managed to find your phone?” Dahyun asked, yawning widely. Recovering from her yawn, the pale-skinned girl unlocked her phone and opened Instagram.

 

“Yup!” Sana held up her phone for Dahyun to see. “And I also found something else. Something big.”

 

Dahyun looked up from her phone, turning her head to face the Japanese girl. “Something I should know about?”

 

“Yes, but I can’t tell you. I was sworn to secrecy.” Sana giggled, all excited that she had this massive secret that she couldn’t tell anyone.

 

“Oh, then I’d rather not know. I’m terrible at keeping secrets.” Dahyun smiled. “Like that one time Momo stole your phone and downloaded an entire-”

 

Dahyun’s eyes expanded as she realised what she just spilled to Sana.

 

“So that was her!? I KNEW IT.” Sana exploded. “Oh, she’s so going to get it.”

 

“Please don’t tell her that I told you.” Dahyun whimpered. “She kinda swore me to secrecy too. Ugh, this is why I told you I can’t keep secrets. It’s better off I don’t know.”

 

“Nah, you’re good. My lips are sealed.” Sana smirked.

An evil grin spread across Sana’s face.

 

“I’m gonna eat all her snacks. Every. Last. One.” Sana giggled to herself, imagining Momo’s reaction when she opened her drawer to find all her snacks and goodies missing.

 

Dahyun heard Sana giggling again beside her, and she turned and watched the older giggle her head off. “I wonder what secret she found out though.” Dahyun shrugged her shoulders, “Never mind. It’s better I don’t know anyway.” Dahyun remembers the time Momo broke one of Jeongyeon’s expensive Lego sets, and the moment Jeongyeon came storming into the living to ask who the culprit was, Dahyun had immediately blurted out “IT WAS HIRAI”. Momo didn’t trust her for an entire week after that incident. It wasn’t something to be proud of, but Dahyun was a born and bred tattletale.

 

Then again growing up in a traditional Christian household, Dahyun was raised to be thoroughly honest. And she was honest to the bone. Shaking her head, Dahyun tried shake off the weird feeling she had. Somehow, something didn’t feel right.

 

Five minutes away from arriving at the dorm, Sana texted Momo:

 

minatosnakey: meeting @ nayeon’s room after we shower

 

mirai homo: why

 

minatosnakey: we need to talk

 

mirai homo: about?

 

minatosnakey: i know about nayeon and jeongyeon

 

mirai homo: jadfjkakjsdas HOW DO YOU NOE

 

minatosnakey: i uh… kinda walked in on them

 

mirai homo: HAVING SEX?!?!

 

minatosnakey: no WHAT?! they’ve already slept together?????

 

mirai homo: yea i kinda walked in on them um… doing the do dee do

 

minatosnakey: ashdkasdka i thought they were just casually dating

 

mirai homo: according to jeongyeon, nayeon gets kinda horny, especially after a long day of practice/rehearsals

 

minatosnakey: ok i did not need to know that

 

mirai homo: kk cya later

 

Sana put down her phone and sighed. She looked over at the girl beside her, and took a deep breath:

 

“One day. One day I’ll tell her.”

 

 

Nayeon stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed and clean after a long day. Putting on a plain tee and a pair of sweatpants, she grabbed her dirty clothes and headed back to her room.

 

Opening the door, Nayeon was surprised to see three people sitting on her bed. Jeongyeon, Sana and Momo glanced up at her, with Jeongyeon smiling sheepishly.

 

“They ambushed me and wouldn’t let me go until we finished whatever “business” we apparently have.” Jeongyeon awkwardly grinned.

 

Drying her hair with her tower, Nayeon slowly walked over to her laundry basket and dumped her clothes inside. Turning around, she pulled a chair over and took a seat, proceeding to wrap the towel around her head.

 

“Er, so what’s this about?” Nayeon looked up at the three of them. Jeongyeon knew what it was about, but preferred to let SaMo start the conversation.

 

“Jihyo’s really gonna murder the two of you when she finds out.” Sana chuckled. “And probably murder anyone else who knew and didn’t tell her.” Sana looked over at Momo, who was sporting a rather scared expression.

 

“Well it’s not like we’re never gonna tell her or anything, but we kinda want this to be between us for the moment. Because all hell’s gonna break loose when the news gets out. And that’s only among the members.” Nayeon muttered. “And the two of you weren’t supposed to find out anyway.”

 

“Well, you have your hormones to blame for that. If you two weren’t trying to do it on every surface you find we wouldn’t be in this situation.” Momo mocked the couple, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

“Horny bunny.” Sana whispered to Momo, the pair bursting out in giggles and the very appropriate nickname.

 

“What was that?!” Nayeon snapped.

 

“Hey, don’t blame us. Your girlfriend over there came up with it.”

 

“Hehe.” Jeongyeon grinned. “Bunny bunny.” Jeongyeon placed her hands on her head, imitating a bunny.

 

Embarrassed, Nayeon turned her attention back to the two giggling Japanese girls. “Stop it. God, you two are so childish.”

 

“But how long are you going to keep this up though? It’s not going to be a secret forever.” Sana asked, stretching her arms behind her back.

 

“It’s not like we don’t want people to know, it’s just we don’t know how to go about it yet. And then what about the company? JYP-nim may not even approve of our relationship. Remember that time during Sixteen we were banned from linking arms in public because rumours were starting to go around? If they’re gonna be so anal about that then I don’t even want to imagine how they’re gonna react to this.” Jeongyeon explained. “And we’re not even considering how the public will react to this.”

 

“Korea is still pretty much generally anti-LGBTQ, and the news that two members of the top girl group are in a relationship will blow up faster than any scandal we’ve ever seen. Though I trust Onces will be pretty cool about the entire matter, I mean they can’t stop shipping all the members with one another, I’m more concerned about casual fans and the general public.” Nayeon added. “No matter what, I want you guys to know that we still prioritise TWICE over our relationship. We’re not going to confirm anything about this relationship at the cost of TWICE. That’s just unfair to the rest of you guys. Which is why we’re asking you guys to keep it a secret for as long as possible, until we’ve had enough time to think about how we’re going to move forward with this. We’ll come out to the public one day and it’ll be ugly, but with the right timing and circumstances we think it’ll be manageable.”

 

SaMo looked at one another, before looking at the couple in front of them. “Well whatever happens, I want you guys to know that we’ll always support you two. And I think I can speak for the rest of the members too. TWICE stays as a family no matter what.”

 

Nayeon teared up a little. She raised her hand, and used her wrist to wipe away a few stray tears that had pooled in her eyes. “I LOVE YOU GUYS” she pounced onto the two Japanese girls, engulfing them in a tight hug.

 

Jeongyeon just smiled, happy and touched that her members were so understanding of their relationship.

 

“Get over here, you dork.” Momo muttered. She reached over and grabbed Jeongyeon’s arm, dragging her into the emotional embrace.

 

“I-I love this family.” Jeongyeon softly whispered, just enough for everyone to faintly hear.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Pfft. Big baby.”

 

“Shut it, Minatozaki.”


End file.
